Desires
by BePassionate24
Summary: Slightly A/U. One-Shot. What if Damon really did leave Mystic Falls, which in turn allowed Stefan and Elena to slowly reconcile with one another? Loosely Based off when Elena tells Damon and Stefan in 4x21. "Maybe Stefan and I could give it another go?"


**A/N: Hey all! I really have no idea where this little one shot would even fit into a TVD storyline at the moment. But, that's why it's A/U. SE are vampires in this little fic and let's say that Damon left town to let SE reconcile ;) Oh yeah and it has some smut! **

**Also, I really have no idea if I'll add onto this and if I do. It would probably just be random SE smut filled ideas. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Desires **

It was too hot to be in the Salvatore boarding house. Elena had been trying to wrap her mind around the fact that everything she once had was now gone. And, so here she was, sitting on the rooftop of Stefan and Damon's home, all alone and basking in the daylight. It was a strange feeling of having her humanity back and yet, it was like a dagger into her unbeating heart that when she thought about all the things that she had done up until Matt had restored her mind to who she once used to be. The girl that loved fiercely and cared deeply, it all seemed too overwhelming to handle.

However, it was days like these. Months after trying to kill Katherine and not succeeding that Elena felt the need of being alone more and in need of a distraction that could take her mind off of things. Damon had taken off for a while, telling Elena that he couldn't be what she wanted him to be, that he couldn't and probably would never live up to what she saw in his younger brother.

It had been eight months since Damon left town without much of a good bye and since Elena had felt like discovering herself again. She knew that it would take time. They all knew that it would take a lot of time for her to feel like her old self again. And, that's mainly why Damon had left for a while. At least, that's what Stefan had said. But, deep down. Elena and Stefan both knew the truth. It was because that their once damaged and failed relationship had started to improve. Stefan would give Elena tips on how to deal with the pain she was feeling, with the rage within her that would still sneak it's ugly head into her daily life when she would think about the fact that she didn't have a home to go home to anymore. She had no one. Except for him, Damon and her friends.

Elena liked it on the roof of the house though. It was quiet and the breeze would pick up all the different smells around her, the cool air of the evening seemed to calm her nerves and allow her to free her mind as she laid her head on the gray roof shingles, breathing in the air around her and closing her eyes tightly as she took in the moment.

After a few minutes, Elena got up and dusted off her dark green shirt and her dark blue jeans. She quickly exhaled out a breath and made her way back inside the house, through Stefan's bedroom window. But, just as she turned around to close the window and go down stairs to where she thought he'd be. She heard the creaking of his bathroom door open and heard him clear his throat, his footsteps becoming louder when he approached her, a slight smile played on his face.

"So, you went back on the roof, again?" Stefan asked her, taking a step near her as she tilted her head to the side, and smiled at him.

"I like it up there. It's nice and I can think clearly." Elena told him, taking a step further into his room and towards him. She noticed his hair was still wet, his skin glistening and his hands were firmly gripping the white towel around his lower body.

"Elena, I've been doing a lot of thinking and-" Stefan began to say as Elena cut him off.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. I just want to be here with you and enjoy this day .Stefan, I can apologize a thousand times over for everything I did to you and it still won't matter. It still won't change the facts that I was sired to Damon and I had no choice in any of it. Every time, every touch on my skin from him. Every single kiss on my lips. Every glance in my direction. I'd imagine you, I'd imagine your soft lips, your warms hands. The touch of electricity on my body from those hands upon my skin. I wished it was you. Every time I was with him, I wished it was you. I'm sorry..I'm so sorry that I ruined us, Stefan. Please, I just..I." Elena began to cry, sniffling back her tears as she watched Stefan walk over to her.

His skin was still wet from the shower that he had just taken, droplets of water visible on his warm and delicate flesh as Elena held out her hand to touch him, watching when he involuntarily flinched a bit at her movements. "Elena. You're emotional and I don't want to do anything stupid. I don't want to do anything that I would regret, later on." Stefan cautioned, locking his eyes on her face and focusing in on her dampened cheeks as she took in a sharp intake of breath.

"We said that we'd start again. Stefan, it's been 8 months since Damon left us here to figure this out, where we stand now..What this means for you and I! I can't keep fighting it, this feeling I have whenever I'm around you..It's too much to control and I can't stop feeling this way anymore. I know that I screwed up and I know that we both hurt each other. I've tried to stop loving you, to put in the back of my mind. But, I can't and I won't do that any longer. I love you, Stefan!" Elena reassured him, taking a step closer as he shrugged his shoulders back, holding one of his black short sleeve shirts in his hands and dropping it on the ground as Elena looked up at his face.

"Do you know what it was like for me? To see you with my brother. It was like a million knives being shoved into my heart a thousand times and yet. I still never gave up on you. Don't you get it? Even at your worst, Elena. It's my disease to love you, even when you hurt me so damn badly. It's the tragedy of us. Of, you and I. I've tried to stop loving, fueling my hurt with an emotionless one night stand with Rebekah. It was a mistake. Because, I could never get you out of my head. I'd close my eyes and I'd see you in front of them, even when I didn't want to." Stefan confessed, reaching out towards Elena and touching her face, watching as her eyelids shuttered closed and she inhaled sharply.

"Stefan..I'm sorry..Okay! I'm so-" Elena started to apologize. But, suddenly stopping when she felt Stefan's hands pull her towards him. Firmly gripping her back and gently traveling to her hair, his hot breath on her face, just inches away from her lips as he locked his longing and loving green eyes on her. "You and I, as much as we tried. We could never love anyone else. But, each other. I love you, Elena and this whole 'being friends' thing. It'll never work for us. We were never meant to be..just friends." Stefan told her, stepping away from her for a moment.

"You're wrong. You and I could be friends. We can. We can try." Elena told him, watching with cautious brown eyes as he pivoted on his heels and smiled at her, letting out a small laugh when he looked over at her and took another step forwards her. Just a few inches separating them from each other in his bedroom, near his desk filled with books and mementos.

"No, we can't! Because, friend's wouldn't want to do this." Stefan told her, taking a long drawn out stride towards Elena, his warm and wet lips quickly finding hers before she would protest to his words, leaving a open mouthed, body quivering kiss against them.

"Stefan." Elena breathed out as she wrapped her arms around his neck, taking a moment to really look at him, to drink him in. Elena pulled him towards her, leaning her head back so that he could kiss her fiery flesh. "No tricks. No speed, no vampire gimmicks. I want you, right now. Just like this, just like we are now." Stefan told her, his hands slowly getting under her green shirt, caressing her skin with his fingertips, gently touching the curves of her body.

"We're supposed to be taking this slowly." Elena commented with a laugh, leaning towards Stefan and kissing his cheek as her hands made their way across his stomach, feeling as his bare skin and warm body tensed to her touch. Elena's fingertips shook as they danced across the towel that was tightly wrapped around his pelvic area.

"I know, I don't want to rush things either. But, I want you to feel. I want you to feel everything within, to wrap myself around you and for the passion to consume me. I want you, Elena and I know that you want me. I can see it, in your eyes. Even if you deny it and say that you don't love me anymore. I can tell it's a lie." Stefan murmured against her skin, his hands slipping underneath her shirt and slowly slipping it over her head, leaving Elena exposed and cold in front of him. For a brief moment, she looked away. Hesitant of where this was going, of maybe it being too fast, too soon for them. Yet, knowing that their slow tension and reconciling was finally coming to a boiling point.

"Don't hide from me, Elena. I love you. I've missed you, so much. The real you." Stefan told her. Elena tried to say anything, to tell him that for the last few months, being around him had made her feel normal, like the girl that she was before the car she was in dove into the water below Wickery Bridge and forced her to become a night walker.

But her words were lost when she felt his trail of kisses move down to her stomach, his lips and mouth sucking and licking her skin as she closed her eyes and suddenly felt them moving backwards, towards his desk.

"I love you, too. Stefan, I'm just scared of messing this up. I've already hurt you so much that I just want us to take things slow." Elena admitted, her skin on fire, her once frozen and iced over feelings were exploding with desire and want as Stefan cleared his desk with one quick motion, not even bothering when the books scattered all across the floor as he laid Elena down on the top of the desk and hovered over her.

"You have nothing to worry about. Let me show you what real love feels like. Let me remind you, what it feels like to be loved, what it feels like to be consumed by it." Stefan hissed out against her ear, leaning into her and capturing ear lobe in between his teeth, nibbling down on it gently as he heard Elena cry out "Make love to me, Stefan. I want you to make me feel alive."

* * *

Elena shuddered as she felt Stefan's hands pull her down towards him. Her legs tightly wrapping around his waistline, hearing as he groaned out when she firmly dug her heels into his backside, the moaning of his name from her lips was perfectly in sync with his staggered breathing.

"Stefan, please." Elena begged, the arousal of her words making every muscle in his body tense up when he slowly traced his fingertips against her stomach, all the way down to the waistband of her jeans. She lifted up her head from the desk and dug her nails into the wood underneath her when he leaned down and kissed her skin. His lips lingering over her soft stomach, his fingers wedging under her jeans as his hands moved to undo the button that held them against her body.

"I really want us to try again." Stefan muttered out, pulling Elena's jean from her legs with one quick motion and hearing as her breath hitched inside of her throat as Stefan glided his hands back up against her thighs, bending down to kiss the skin on her legs and pulling down her underwear with his teeth.

She leaned her head back once more, her legs unraveling from him as she felt his lips once again move against her body, as if he was relishing in the taste of her skin against his tongue, the warmth that radiated off her that seemed to increase tenfold whenever he was near. Elena gritted her teeth as she felt her black colored underwear slip down to her knees and she heard Stefan let out a growl when he pulled her up towards him, groaning into her ear when she gripped her legs around his waistline. His muscles tightening as she whimpered into his ear, kissing his neck and whispering how much she needed him, how much she wanted this and how sorry she was for ever doubting their love for each other.

"I know that we could speed this up and it can be done within a flash because of quickened speed. But, even vampires need to slow things down sometimes and enjoy themselves." Stefan commented with a wink. Staring into her eyes and licking his lips when he placed his hands onto her back and pulled her near, hearing Elena cry out from indulgence as she felt his weight against her small frame.

Elena's body relaxed as she pulled Stefan closer, their hands and legs closing any gaps between them as he kissed her lips, silencing her cries for pleasure as he sunk into her body with a rhythmic motion, falling under the spell of every familiar stroke of skin, every kiss and every feeling he had for this one girl crumbling underneath his hands. The girl that he had loved and lost and now was loving all over again. The woman who had never given up hope on him and who had made him realize that live was worth living. Elena.. The one who made Stefan want nothing more than to give her every piece of him and feel them both get lost in the desire for one another, the need for love taking over as his hands ran through her hair, his thumbs caressing her cheeks when he wiped the sweat from her face and kissed her lips softly. His hunger filled eyes not lusting for blood as much as they were for her when he looked up at her face, noticing that her eyes were just as darkened as his were in the moment of passion.

It would take them a long time to help each other heal. But, it was a start. Making love in the room where they had many times before. Stefan took his time, cherishing the moment with Elena Gilbert. The girl that was his soul mate through the good and the bad.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Like I said, I may or may not add more little one shot ideas of SE to this sometime later in the future. :)**

**Please let me know what you all think & Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
